


Thorns And All

by Nuizlaziai



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Seine, Scar Kissing, technically beauty and the beast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/pseuds/Nuizlaziai
Summary: After Javert's transformation there's many quiet occasions to kiss each other's scars and try not too dwell too much on the pain that lingers in those memories.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Valvert Leap Day Exchange 2k20





	Thorns And All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howbadcanmyficsbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howbadcanmyficsbe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Too Have Been Covered With Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128699) by [howbadcanmyficsbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howbadcanmyficsbe/pseuds/howbadcanmyficsbe). 



> Took me so long to start working on this because I was trying to combine all the prompts in a series of images and in the end I managed to combine two of them >:) I hope you like these I had so much fun drawing them!!

and without the symbols:


End file.
